The present invention relates to a volatilizing apparatus for volatilizing a volatile agent such as a deodorant, an aromatic agent, a pesticide, an insecticide, a fungicide, a fresh-keeping agent, etc.
EP-792581 discloses a volatilizing body that has a laminated honeycomb structure and holds an insecticide. However, since the above volatilizing body is not contained in a container and can be only changed into an open state, there is a risk that a user will touch the insecticide.
JP11-322504A and JP2000-189032A disclose a volatilizing body having a protection layer. The protection layer prevents the user from touching the insecticide directly. However, when the above volatilizing body is changed into the open state, the user must catch supporting plates at both ends of the volatilizing body. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to operate the volatilizing body.